Her Boy
by SevenRenny
Summary: A girl. Her son had brought home a girl. The fact that her boy had managed to make a friend was shocking enough, but seeing that the friend was also a she almost brought tears to her eyes. Izuku's mother finally meets her son's friend. A friend. After years of dealing with bullies and having no companionship in his life, her boy suddenly had a friend. Slight Izuocha.


**Her Boy**

 **SevenRenny**

He was a shy fella, her boy; sweet and kind and, unfortunately, very timid and skittish around people. He was a sensitive boy, relying heavily on emotions. So it did not help when she realized he was being bullied on a daily bases. Even though he still smiled widely as if the words of his 'friends' at class didn't bother him, it tore her apart knowing he was only doing so to not worry her. Too many times, he'd come home with dirt and shred marks covering his school uniform. Burn marks there as well.

As his mother, she wanted to talk to him, be the friend he never got to have, and let him know that _it's okay to talk to me._ But, knowing her son, he would only scratch the back of his head nervously (a habit of his that she knew meant he was searching for a believable excuse in his head) and say _"Don't worry so much, Mom. I'm okay, really!"_ with a smile to reassure her. But it wasn't okay. He was a good boy, he didn't deserve this. She feared what kind of damage he'd develop from the bulling at school. She was already seeing signs of social anxiety in him. Around strangers, he was awkward, fidgety, nervous, slightly fearful, and lost on how to communicate. He was a fretting mess.

It wasn't fair to him. He had done nothing wrong. He was just a little boy with big dreams.

And then it happened. Her Quirkless son suddenly had a Quirk out of the blue. It was so sudden, so destructive, and so unlike her Quirk or his father's, but it was a Quirk none the less, and she happily ignored the memory of the doctor's visit years ago who had pointed out the toe digit, and instead, focused on how truly happy she was for her boy. Developing a Quirk, getting accepted into UA, things started turning around for him, and she made sure to show him just how glad she was – just how much she loved him. He was her boy, her baby, her caring, gold-hearted Izuku. She loved him, and he loved her just as much.

While most boys his age wanted their own space and time for themselves, her Izuku would help her wash dishes and watch shows with her and was not embarrassed to hug her and kiss her or lean on her when he felt sick. Quirk or no Quirk, we was her boy, and she couldn't ask for a better son.

"Mom, is it okay if my friend comes over?"

The question snapped her away from her task of washing dishes with him. It took her a while to process what he'd said. Friend. He had a friend, and he was comfortable enough to want him here. After years of dealing with bullies and having no companionship in his life, he suddenly had a friend. Okay, Inko, don't freak out. Don't make a big deal over this.

"A friend?" she asked innocently, doing her best to stay still and not attack him into a tight hug and cry from joy.

He maneuvered the tap closer to his side of the sink to wash a plate, oblivious to his mother's inner struggle. "Yeah, we thought its best to study together and compare notes. Maybe quiz each other while we're at it. Is it okay if we study here tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetie!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, clapping her wet hands together. "It's wonderful, bring him over – let me just clean the place up first."

Hearing his phone ringing in his bedroom, he stopped whatever he was about to say. Instead, he opted for a small smile, dried his hands off, kissed her on the cheek with a quick 'thanks Mom, love you' and went to most likely answer his _friend._

" _Yeah… yeah, I asked her…. Tomorrow, then? Want me to walk you here or…? Yeah, sure!"_ she heard him talk from his room, feeling content with how comfortable he sounded speaking with that person. He let out a joyful laugh. _"It's alright, really… not a problem… I'll see you then?"_

When he came back to help her, she'd noticed the light pink blush over his cheeks. She'd figured he was probably still shy and embarrassed to speak to others, but the answer presented itself the next day, bowing politely at her doorstep. She introduced herself as Ochaco Uraraka.

A girl. Her son had brought home a girl.

The fact that her boy had managed to make a friend was shocking enough, but seeing that the friend was also a _she_ almost brought tears to her eyes. She was _adorable,_ with a rounded face and big eyes and a little blush on her cheeks and a friendly voice and was just so _perfect_ for him. She hadn't realized she was basically hugging the poor girl in front of her son by now. Oops, when did that happen?

"Umm… Mom?" Izuku asked uncomfortably, unsure what to make of the scene in front of him. A light blush brushed his face.

"Sorry, sorry," Inko said with a wide smile – obviously not sorry – and released the girl who was now also blushing from the unexpected attack of affection. "Come in, come in. Please, stay as long as you like. You two go on, now. I'll fetch you some snacks."

Honestly, Inko admitted to herself that maybe she had brought too many snacks for them, but they didn't complain, and it gave her a good excuse to check up on them. She didn't know what made the whole thing so adorable. Was it the fact that the two were both cute and comfortable with each other with little space between them as they studied? Was it the way they both blushed and laughed at silly things? Was it the way the girl took him seriously and looked at him in amazement when he taught her shortcuts in Math? Or was it that her son was with a girl in the same room and he wasn't having a nervous breakdown over it?

She wasn't sure. He was happy, that was what mattered. That was all that mattered.

As the two took a short break to enjoy a few quick cookies, she heard them from the kitchen, chatting and giggling. They were alike in some ways. Both polite and kind and respectable, though Ochaco seemed more chatty than her boy. It was a good thing, really. It forced him to speak more, communicate.

" _Your mom made these?"_

" _Yeah, makes them all the time. Saw her bring out a box a minute ago. I guess she's planning to give you some to take home."_

Her hands stilled while holding the box. Oh, he saw that.

" _Deku-kun, when you said your mom was lovable, you weren't kidding!"_

" _Yeah, I know. She's awesome like that."_

A puff of pride fluttered in her chest. Oh, how she loved that boy.

" _You look a lot like her."_

She heard me chuckle lightly. _"I get that a lot."_

" _What about your dad? Ah – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that –"_

" _No, no, it's okay! Really, it's fine! I never really met him... or I just don't remember him so… no real emotional connections there, I guess? I never cared much; Mom's all I needed, really. She raised me on her own and, I just don't know how to repay her, you know?"_

" _She's your mom, silly! You're not supposed to repay her."_

" _I know, I know, it's just that… she'd done so much for me and… I just keep making her worry. It doesn't feel fair to her. I'm not being fair to her."_

" _Does she know that?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Does she know that's how you feel?"_

" _I… never brought it up. I'm scared I might upset her. She's worried enough; I don't want her to worry even more."_

Her hand was clutching at her clothes, over her heart. Her son felt like he owed her, that thought alone made her want to barge in there and tell him 'no, I just love you, don't give me anything, you being alive is enough' because his existence brought her all the love and joy and happiness in the world.

" _Deku-kun…?"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to turn gloomy for a second. You – AKK!"_ he suddenly chocked mid-yell.

Inko turned away from the box she had prepared and peaked to check on them. Her heart melted. There, the girl was hugging her son with a sad smile, as if she was about to cry. Izuku was rigid by the way his back and shoulders stilled. His arms were held out awkwardly, not sure if it was okay to hug her back.

" _Ur…Uraraka-san…?"_ his face was a deep red. She'd never seen him turn that deep shade before.

" _Please don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad. Don't feel like that, it's not good."_ Ochaco's rounded face was also turning a nice red as the girl probably realized what she was doing. _"Don't think like you owe her. She loves you, and you love her. Don't feel like you need to give anything. You give so much already. You always think of others before yourself."_ The brown-haired girl swallowed, trying to hide her nervousness. _"Stop thinking of others. Just this once? Please? Just talk to her. Let her know what's bothering you? I'm sure you'll both feel better!"_

" _I…I…"_

" _Please?"_

There was a long pause for a while. Inko's hands covered her mouth and tears pricked at her eyes when she saw her son bravely wrap his arms around his friend and squeeze her closer. She heard a soft _"Okay,"_ as she decided to leave them be.

It was a few hours later when it was time to say goodbye. With her backpack on, the girl blushed and bowed when Inko offered the box of cookies. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. Come over whenever you like." Inko said, and she meant it. As both teenagers exchanged a few words, Inko felt emotionally exhausted. The day was full of surprises from her son.

"Mom?" he asked, noticing her staring at the door that had closed behind Ochaco.

"She's lovely, sweetie."

She couldn't count how many times the boy had blushed this day. "Ah- yeah, she's… she's nice. She's very nice… Err, I'll go and, you know, turn on the TV."

She giggled at his quick escape. They both sat down, watching whatever nonsense was available that acted as harmless junk food to the brain. After the long day, a few lazy hours were welcomed.

On the couch next to her, sprawled out on his side with his eyes still on the screen, he asked, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" she kept her voice natural; even though she knew he was somewhat nervous. Keep it natural and he'll be fine.

"I…" he lingered for a bit, "I love you, Mom."

She couldn't help it. Her hand moved on its own, reaching for his head and brushing through his hair affectionately. "I love you too, baby. You can tell me anything."

He gulped loudly and leaned in to her touch. "I have a lot to tell you then."

For some reason, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Yes, don't bottle it up. It's okay.

He reached for her hand and she grabbed it in both of hers. "I have all the time for you, Izuku."

And she meant it. He was her boy, after all.


End file.
